


The Team™

by iriswestallen



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M'gann Knows All, M/M, eventual Timkon, they're all teenagers, tim isn't /really/ there though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswestallen/pseuds/iriswestallen
Summary: In which M'gann knows everything, Conner is his brooding self, Artemis has a mystery crush, Dick is the school's playboy, Wally is A Heterosexual, and Kaldur is just trying to live his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**_aliens.exist_ added _thebestwest_ , _archerygoddess_ , _connerkent_ , _flyingrayson_ and _kaldurahm_ to the chat.**

 

 _archerygoddess:_ where am i

 _connerkent:_ Megan. What is this?

 _aliens.exist:_ just something I thought about today in detention :)

 _kaldurahm:_ You’re Megan Morse?

 _aliens.exist:_ that’s me

 _archerygoddess:_ i read that in raven symone’s voice

 _aliens.exist:_ and that’s artemis

 _kaldurahm:_ Is that your real name or a nickname?

 _archerygoddess:_ real. my parents are really funny people.

 _archerygoddess:_ also how the hell did u get my number megan?

 _aliens.exist:_ i have my sources x

 _connerkent:_ Talk about creepy.

 _aliens.exist:_ i’m also friends with zatanna zatara

 _archerygoddess:_ z gave you my number?

 _archerygoddess:_ good to know

 _thebestwest:_ get it artemis

 _archerygoddess:_ stfu

 _thebestwest:_ i’m wally btw for all the people that don’t know me

 _connerkent:_ Let me guess. The redhead?

 _thebestwest:_ i love the fame

 _flyingrayson:_ I’m literally only friends with two (2) people here how did megan get my number?

 _aliens.exist:_ i’m also friends with kory anders

 _flyingrayson:_ dammit kory

 _kaldurahm:_ I’m assuming you’re the one who got caught having sex in the lockers room?

 _flyingrayson:_ ok LISTEN this doesn’t happen often or at all really but no one expect us were there so we took our chances

 _connerkent:_ That’s… interesting, to say the least.

 _flyingrayson:_ oh hi kon

 _connerkent:_ Dick.

 _kaldurahm:_ That’s not very nice, Conner.

 _archerygoddess:_ no you don’t get it kaldur, his name is literally dick grayson

 _kaldurahm:_ So I take it that all of the names here are really odd?

 _flyingrayson:_ you’re one to talk, kal durahm.

 _kaldurahm:_ You got me there.

 _thebestwest:_ alright so now that introductions are out of the way, would miss megan morse explain what the hell this is?

 _aliens.exist:_ glad you asked! basically, since we all have detention for the next week together, i thought that we might as well be friends :)

 _archerygoddess:_ that’s. actually not a bad idea

 _connerkent:_ I beg to differ.

 _kaldurahm:_ I hope you don’t mind me asking, but isn’t Megan your girlfriend, Conner?

 _connerkent:_ Not anymore, she’s not.

 _thebestwest:_ ohhh, bitter exes?

 _connerkent:_ Best friends, actually.

 _thebestwest:_ how does that work?

 _flyingrayson:_ OK BUT DIDN'T YOU AND ARTEMIS DATE FOR LIKE TWO WEEKS

 _archerygoddess:_ we. were. thirteen. stop bringing that up

 _flyingrayson:_ still doesn’t erase the fact that he called you his girlfriend once ;)

 _archerygoddess:_ one, stop sounding like a straight white fuckboy. two, the only person allowed to call my their girlfriend would be a girl, thank you very much

 _flyingrayson:_ I’m neither straight or white

 _thebestwest:_ a specific girl

 _archerygoddess:_ ummm,, can you like, stop talking for a moment

 _aliens.exist:_ do i know her?

 _kaldurahm:_ Correct me if I’m wrong, but you know everyone.

 _connerkent:_ True.

 _archerygoddess:_ there is no girl to know

 _thebestwest:_ rightttt

 _archerygoddess:_ yup

 _thebestwest:_ mhmmm

 _archerygoddess:_ aha

 _aliens.exist:_ are they gonna stop?

 _flyingrayson:_ eventually

 _thebestwest:_ [nods]

 _archerygoddess:_ [hums in acknowledgment]

 _connerkent:_ SHUT UP.

 _thebestwest:_ jeez calm down kon will ya

 _connerkent:_ Don’t call me Kon.

 _thebestwest:_ DICK LITERALLY JUST CALLED YOU KON

 _thebestwest:_ are you crushing on dick? is that why he’s so special?

 _flyingrayson:_ pfffttt YEAH RIGHT

 _connerkent:_ As if.

 _thebestwest:_ i mean why does dick have that privilege and not me? are we all just peasants to you?

 _connerkent:_ Stop being dramatic, it’s not that deep. Dick and I know each other, and he’s allowed to call me by my _nickname._

 _thebestwest:_ and we don’t know each other?

 _connerkent:_ We just met, so not really, no.

 _thebestwest:_ wow i am so deeply hurt and offended

 _thebestwest:_ besides, i know all of dick’s friends and he never mentioned you. just say you like him and go

 _connerkent:_ He’s a friend of a friend.

 _thebestwest:_ is he? or is he a friend with benefits?

 _connerkent:_ We met through a friend. Can you please shut up now?

 _thebestwest:_ alright but i’m watching you, kent

 _connerkent:_ Whatever.

 _flyingrayson:_ love it when two boys fight over me

 _aliens.exist:_ careful now. wouldn’t want one of your girlfriends to hear that

 _flyingrayson:_ I don’t have any girlfriends

 _flyingrayson:_ or boyfriends

 _flyingrayson:_ a shame, really

 _aliens.exist:_ that’s not what every person you’ve slept with thinks

 _flyingrayson:_ and how do you know that?

 _aliens.exist:_ i’m telepathic i can read minds

 _kaldurahm:_ She knows everything about everyone. That’s why her hair is so big. It’s full of secrets.

 _archerygoddess:_ WOWOWOWOW did our very own kal durahm make a mean girls reference?

 _kaldurahm:_ I watched it a couple of times with my friend Tula. That line seemed fitting to the current situation.

 _kaldurahm:_ And Dick, you have quite the reputation in the school.

 _thebestwest:_ yeah man everyone’s always asking me how it feels to be friends with dick grayson, the school’s playboy

 _thebestwest:_ it's almost like ur my boyfriend and ur cheating on me or smth

 _flyingrayson:_ wouldn't you like that?

 _connerkent:_ ….

 _kaldurahm:_ That escalated quickly.

 _aliens.exist:_ oh.

 _thebestwest:_ nah bro you know i’m straight

 _thebestwest:_ anyway i’m tired and i have to wake up extra early tomorrow bc i’m going for a run so goodnight

 _flyingrayson:_ yeah I gotta go too. bye guys!

 _connerkent:_ So. That just happened.

 _aliens.exist:_ what the hell just happened

 _kaldurahm:_ So, Artemis. Is that what it’s like to be friends with them?

 _archerygoddess:_ you don’t know the half of it


	2. Chapter 2

_aliens.exist:_ hello does anyone know if barbara gordon is single? asking for a friend

_flyingrayson:_ she is

_flyingrayson:_ why do you ask

_aliens.exist:_ someone I know wants to try and shoot their shot w/ her

_flyingrayson:_ ha

_flyingrayson:_ good luck with that

_flyingrayson:_ just tell them that her father is gotham’s commissioner so they have to be very careful and not make him mad

_aliens.exist:_ you seem to be speaking from experience

_flyingrayson:_ i am :)))))

_archerygoddess:_ hello it is me it is she

_aliens.exist:_ heyyy artemis! :)

_archerygoddess:_ hey meg

_archerygoddess:_ no offense but i had to go through our previous chat to remember who u are bc of that display name

_aliens.exist:_ is that your way of telling me that aliens don’t exist?

_archerygoddess:_ no just change your name

_aliens.exist:_ fine

 

**_aliens.exist_ changed their name _to hellomegan._**

 

_hellomegan:_ how about this one?

_archerygoddess:_ noice

_kaldurahm:_ Has anyone seen Roy Harper today at school?

_connerkent:_ I have. Why?

_kaldurahm:_ We were talking last night and he didn’t seem okay. If I had asked him then, he would’ve said that he was fine and changed the subject.

_connerkent:_ Oh. He seemed fine. He’s in my physics class and all he was doing is doodling in his notebook and occasionally dozing off.

_flyingrayson:_ you seem to care about roy a lot, kaldur ;))))

_kaldurahm:_ Thank you for telling me, Conner.

_kaldurahm:_ And yes, Dick, I do. He’s my best friend.

_flyingrayson:_ that’s what they all say

_connerkent:_ You’re one to talk, Grayson.

_flyingrayson:_ oh bitch you really wanna do this, kent?

_connerkent:_ I do.

_thebestwest:_ am i the only one feeling the sexual tension between those two

_hellomegan:_ bleh

_archerygoddess:_ yes u are

_connerkent:_ I’d rather die than have sex with Dick.

_kaldurahm:_ Context is important.

_flyingrayson:_ love u too kon

_thebestwest:_ i swear one day they’re gonna date

_flyingrayson:_ nO

_flyingrayson:_ do you want me to die, walls? is that it?

_thebestwest:_ woah he’s not gonna kill you

_connerkent:_ He’s not talking about me, Wally. Trust me.

_thebestwest:_ I am confusion

_archerygoddess:_ SUBJECT CHANGE

_archerygoddess:_ the hottest person in our school that isn’t in this group. discuss.

_hellomegan:_ raquel ervin

_flyingrayson:_ tiger

_archerygoddess:_ zatanna zatara

_kaldurahm:_ Garth.

_thebestwest:_ a tie between linda park and rachel roth

_connerkent:_ Cassie Sandsmark.

_archerygoddess:_ all very good answers

_thebestwest:_ uhhh isn’t cassie two grades younger than us? that’s highkey creepy.

_connerkent:_ We’re the same age. I skipped a couple grades because I was moving from place to place when I was a kid.

_thebestwest:_ oh I didn’t know that

_thebestwest:_ so wait u hang out with her and her friends?

_connerkent:_ From time to time, yeah.

_thebestwest:_ bart allen’s her friend, right?

_connerkent:_ Yeah, Bart is cool.

_flyingrayson:_ oh my god wally leave the kid alone

_thebestwest:_ I CAN’T

_thebestwest:_ he’s pissing me the fuck off

_archerygoddess:_ HE’S 14 LET HIM LIVE!!!

_connerkent:_ You know Bart?

_thebestwest:_ i wish i didn’t. he’s my fucking cousin

_kaldurahm:_ Wording is just as important as context.

_thebestwest:_ kaldur,,,, what

_kaldurahm:_ I’m sorry, you just never know with white people.

_archerygoddess:_ LMFAOFGLKN

_flyingrayson:_ u didn’t have to go off like this kaldur we have fellow whites here

_thebestwest:_ i’m gonna try and not be offended

_thebestwest:_ back to the topic at hand. yes, bart is my cousin and he’s so damn annoying

_archerygoddess:_ stop it glkgnvdf he’s a sweet kid

_thebestwest:_ i hate how he’s always so cheery and happy and cracking jokes everywhere like ???? grow the fuck up kid life isn’t this good

_hellomegan:_ wally

_hellomegan:_ babe

_thebestwest:_ oh i like where this is going

_hellomegan:_ do you know about this thing called “coping mechanisms”?

_thebestwest:_ disappointed but not surprised

_thebestwest:_ and yes of course i do megan im not an idiot

_hellomegan:_ well have u considered that just maybe he’s actually not that “cheery and happy” all the time and this is just a coping mechanism?

_thebestwest:_ …..

_thebestwest:_ no

_flyingrayson:_ you can reach out and talk to him

_flyingrayson:_ he could really need it

_flyingrayson:_ trust me, i have a lot of experience with younger siblings/relatives

_thebestwest:_ thanks for the advice, guys

_thebestwest:_ i gotta go do homework now. ttyl.

 

* * *

 

**Private conversation between _connerkent_ and ** _**flyingrayson**. _

 

_connerkent:_ Hey, man.

_connerkent:_ Thanks for not exposing me today in front of the group.

_flyingrayson:_ don’t mention it

_flyingrayson:_ you’re a good dude, kon, and im happy he chose to be with you

_connerkent:_ Thanks. It’s just that we’re not ready to tell anyone yet.

_flyingrayson:_ understandable, and whenever you’re ready to do it, know that i’ll be here to support the both of you

_connerkent:_ :)

 

* * *

 

**Private conversation between _thebestwest_ and _archerygoddess._**

 

_thebestwest:_ yo arty

_archerygoddess:_ what’s up

_thebestwest:_ who the hell is tiger?


	3. Chapter 3

_archerygoddess:_ fellas.. is it gay if i wanna kiss a girl and tell her that im probably in love w her?

 _connerkent:_...Yes?

 _hellomegan:_ yes very

 _hellomegan:_ is it me? I wouldn’t mind if it were

 _archerygoddess:_ good just checking

 _archerygoddess:_ and it’s not you, meg, and trust me i wouldn’t mind that either but the heart wants what it wants

 _connerkent:_ Just the heart?

 _archerygoddess:_ you know this is very weird coming from you bc i had a “crush” on you before

 _connerkent:_ …..

 _connerkent:_ What the hell is going on.

 _archerygoddess:_ yeah. you’re a conveniently attractive white boy. blue eyes, black hair, you have that “dark” feel abt you, so naturally i had to had a crush on you

 _connerkent:_ I’m sorry, but aren’t you a lesbian?

 _archerygoddess:_ compulsory heterosexuality is a bitch my dude

 _archerygoddess:_ but im sure you know all about that

 _connerkent:_ What are you talking about?

 _archerygoddess:_ you know exactly what I’m talking about

 _connerkent:_ I’m afraid I don’t.

 _archerygoddess:_ yeah me neither im just messing with ya

 _archerygoddess:_ im bored and i want a distraction from my Feelings

 _archerygoddess:_ so im here oversharing with ppl who don’t care lmao

 _hellomegan:_ i care!!

 _archerygoddess:_ how do you always make people feel better and automatically make them wanna talk to you

 _connerkent:_ That’s how she has most of the school’s secrets and knows about all of the drama.

 _archerygoddess:_ OH IM NOT FALLING FOR THIS TRAP PRINCESS

 _hellomegan:_ nO CONNER WHAT HAVE U DONE

 _hellomegan:_ ARTEMIS I GENUINELY CARE ABT U

 _archerygoddess:_ that’s what they all say

 _archerygoddess:_ trust no one. not even yourself.

 _kaldurahm:_ That is scientifically impossible.

 _kaldurahm:_ I just thought I’d say this. Now I’m going back to studying for tomorrow’s exam and hopefully I won’t come back here until tomorrow afternoon.

 _archerygoddess:_ good luck!!

 _hellomegan:_ i believe in u kaldur

 _kaldurahm:_ Thank you, ladies.

 _archerygoddess:_ so anyway im gonna overshare anyway bc im a dumb bitch but also really need to talk????

 _archerygoddess:_ so that girl is really cute and funny and beautiful and UGHHH I LOVE SPENDING TIME WITH HER!!! I think she’s into me but idk she’s probably straight so idk what do?

 _hellomegan:_ oh please. straight girls? in the holy year of 20gayteen? cmon it’s not realistic

 _archerygoddess:_ yeah maybe but. idk she’s always been with boys? and she’s never talked about liking a girl as far as i know

 _hellomegan:_ ugh wow idk maybe she’s not out yet or she hasn’t realized

 _archerygoddess:_ or maybe she’s straight!

 _hellomegan:_ maybe

 _hellomegan:_ who is she though

 _archerygoddess:_ that’s a secret that no one knows

 _flyingrayson:_ that’s a lie

 _thebestwest:_ you think you can keep something from us arty?

 _archerygoddess:_ UGH I WAS SO HAPPY YOU GUYS WEREN’T HERE

 _thebestwest:_ @dick literally why do we hang out with her

 _flyingrayson:_ idk man

 _flyingrayson:_ but anyway i know who your secret crush is bc im a master detective

 _thebestwest:_ yeah and im the master detective’s best friend so he tells me about his detections

 _connerkent:_ You’re not the master detective in your family, Dick.

 _flyingrayson:_ fuck you too i guess

 _thebestwest:_ boooo

 _archerygoddess:_ why are you booing him? he’s right

 _archerygoddess:_ but oh ho ho how do you know the rest of his family, kent?

 _connerkent:_ The Waynes are quite popular in the school if you haven’t noticed, Crock.

 _archerygoddess:_ yes but in order to really know them u must be friends with one of them

 _archerygoddess:_ and i know for a fact that you and dick aren’t friends

 _archerygoddess:_ or are you?

 _flyingrayson:_ excuse me im not a wayne

 _flyingrayson:_ im a grayson first, a bisexual second, and a wayne third

 _thebestwest:_ ohhhh master bruce won’t be happy to hear that

 _flyingrayson:_ ha classic

 _archerygoddess:_ WHO IS YOUR WAYNE FRIEND CONNER

 _thebestwest:_ yeah conner, who _is_ your wayne friend?

 _flyingrayson:_ what are you guys talking about? his brother is bruce’s friend

 _archerygoddess:_ wha

 _flyingrayson:_ yeah his brother is clark kent. he and bruce were best friends back in the day

 _connerkent:_ Yes, exactly. Thank you, Dick.

 _flyingrayson:_ so technically bruce and clark are the og wayne/kent duo

 _archerygoddess:_ so there’s another wayne/kent duo?

 _flyingrayson:_ come to think of it yeah, there are a lot

 _flyingrayson:_ except for me i guess

 _hellomegan:_ weren’t you “a grayson first, bisexual second, wayne third” two mins ago

 _flyingrayson:_ what the fuck where have u been this entire time

 _hellomegan:_ lurking, watching, collecting evidence, the usual :)

 _flyingrayson:_ huh

 _flyingrayson:_ so the point is leave conner alone and stop ganging on him every chance u get k thx

 _thebestwest:_ ugh y’all are so obviously crushing on each other it’s gross

 _flyingrayson:_ are you, a heterosexual, calling me gross? this is an obvious act of homophobia and i’ll let you know im using my money _and_ my privilege to make sure you face the consequences of your mistake

 _thebestwest:_ oh no he’s getting a billion dollars from his sugar daddy and he’s coming for me. help me anyone

 _flyingrayson:_ excuse me who’s my sugar daddy?

 _thebestwest:_ take a wild guess

 _flyingrayson:_ idk but if anything, im the sugar daddy bc i have the needs for the job

 _thebestwest:_ what needs

 _flyingrayson:_ why don’t you come here and find out?

 _thebestwest:_ what

 _thebestwest:_ oh

 _thebestwest:_ OHHHH

 _thebestwest:_ that’s a smooth line, mister

 _thebestwest:_ does it work on girls?

 _flyingrayson:_ and non-girls

 _thebestwest:_ ha could’ve worked on me too but i don’t like guys

 _connerkent:_ And in the end, I’m the one always being accused of having a crush.

 _flyingrayson:_ what’s that supposed to mean

 _connerkent:_ Nothing.

 _hellomegan:_ [sips tea]

 _archerygoddess:_ anywaaayyy wally and dick

 _archerygoddess:_ y’all just said that u know who my crush is

 _flyingrayson:_ indeed

 _archerygoddess:_ then please enlighten me, mr. sherlock holmes

 _flyingrayson:_ it is….

 _flyingrayson:_ kory anders

 _archerygoddess:_ no

 _flyingrayson:_ wHAT

 _flyingrayson:_ but you guys have been hanging out

 _archerygoddess:_ yeah so?

 _flyingrayson:_ so???? how are you not in love with her?

 _archerygoddess:_ are you saying that just bc im a lesbian that means i’ll fall in love with every girl i talk to?

 _archerygoddess:_ that is such a stereotype

 _flyingrayson:_ no im saying that just bc you’re artemis crock and she’s kory anders that you’ll fall in love with her

 _thebestwest:_ idk what’s the appeal of her

 _hellomegan:_ wHAT

 _hellomegan:_ kory is one of the most beautiful people in the school, wally

 _thebestwest:_ really?

 _thebestwest:_ i thought that was you babe ;)

 _hellomegan:_ awww im blushing

 _connerkent:_ You can’t see me, but you best believe that I’m cringing so hard right now.

 _archerygoddess:_ ^

 _flyingrayson:_ so artemis are u crushing on raquel ervin

 _archerygoddess:_ nah

 _flyingrayson:_ ms. lance

 _archerygoddess:_ god i wish, but no

 _flyingrayson:_ WHO IS IT

 _archerygoddess:_ :)

 _flyingrayson:_ i give up

 _archerygoddess:_ you’ll be invited to the wedding don’t worry

 _flyingrayson:_ awwww am i gonna be the maid of honor?

 _archerygoddess:_ what? no you’ll be the flower boy

 _flyingrayson:_ that’s even better!!

 _connerkent:_ How do you manage to be so masculine yet so feminine at the same time?

 _flyingrayson:_ dude

 _flyingrayson:_ gender is a social construct

 _flyingrayson:_ it doesn’t really matter when we’re all going to die anyway

 _flyingrayson:_ and even now, we’re just a speck of dust comparing to the rest of the universe

 _flyingrayson:_ why would anyone care abt what our gender is

 _flyingrayson:_ amirite

 _thebestwest:_ dick mate when was the last time you slept

 _flyingrayson:_ twenty hours ago why?

 _hellomegan:_ DUDE

 _hellomegan:_ GO TO SLEEP YOU’RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE

 _flyingrayson:_ that’s what bruce and alfred have been telling me but i gotta stay awake

 _archerygoddess:_ why

 _flyingrayson:_ testing my limirsfs

 _thebestwest:_ what

 _flyingrayson:_ my limtse

 _connerkent:_ Your limits?

 _flyingrayson:_ yuesd

 _thebestwest:_ yeah he’s definitely falling asleep now

 _archerygoddess:_ i hate it when he does that

 _archerygoddess:_ why does he wanna “test his limits”

 _archerygoddess:_ it’s not like he’s becoming a superhero or something

 _thebestwest:_ ugh tell me about it

 _flyingrayson:_ hey assholes, jason here. grayson the dumbass has finally fallen asleep and his phone was going off.

 _thebestwest:_ hey jay!

 _flyingrayson:_ yeah, hey wally.

 _hellomegan:_ are you jason todd?

 _flyingrayson:_ the one and only. who’s asking?

 _hellomegan:_ megan morse :) nice to meet you

 _flyingrayson:_ you too. tell artemis i said hi.

 _archerygoddess:_ im right here?

 _flyingrayson:_ not you, arty, i know you.

 _archerygoddess:_ ah

 _flyingrayson:_ lmao look at him.

_flyingrayson: [wtfishedrooling.jpg]_

_hellomegan:_ awwww he looks adorable

 _thebestwest:_ this is blackmail material i love u jason

 _flyingrayson:_ oh shit he’s tossing and turning now

 _flyingrayson:_ im gonna go now before he wakes up

 _flyingrayson:_ night y’all

 _archerygoddess:_ night

 _thebestwest:_ night!!!

 _hellomegan:_ i think im gonna crash too

 _hellomegan:_ goodnight! <3

 _thebestwest:_ night meg <3333

 _archerygoddess:_ <3

 _connerkent:_ So that’s Jason Todd…

 _thebestwest:_ ye

 _connerkent:_ I heard a lot about him.

 _thebestwest:_ yeah he has quite the reputation

 _thebestwest:_ but he’s actually really nice and a softie irl so don’t worry

 _archerygoddess:_ aren’t you guys tired it’s 2am

 _connerkent:_ Justice never sleeps. 

_archerygoddess:_ damn i swear y’all really think you’re superheroes 

_archerygoddess:_ if u send me something within two minutes its because im sleeping so adios

 _connerkent:_ Well, then, no point of me being here when no one else is.

 _thebestwest:_ hey im here!

 _connerkent:_ I mean real people.

 _thebestwest:_ wtf

 _connerkent:_ Goodnight, Wally.

 _thebestwest:_ yeah night conner 

_thebestwest:_ ….

 _thebestwest:_ IM GONNA SPAM THE GC!!!! AND MEGAN AND ARTEMIS PLS DON’T KILL ME IN THE MORNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S ALMOST 3AM AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING WITH MY LIFE.
> 
> but seriously, thank you guys so much for actually reading this and seeing you guys comment is like, the only reason I'm continuing this. if anyone has an idea for upcoming chapters please write them in the comments!!


End file.
